Never Be Replaced
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: Draco and Hermione were together after the Final Battle. One day, Narcissa called for her to be at the manor. In Lucius' will, Draco will only inherit his inheritance when he marries a pureblood witch. What will Hermione do? Will she choose between her love for Draco or Draco's future? Please excuse my bad grammar.


**(a/n) Hola, this is PrimaVeraDream presenting you my latest fanfic. I do not own the characters or anything you recognized in this fanfic. They are own by J.K. Rowling. This fanfic is inspired by Never Be Replaced. Never Be Replaced is by 1st Lady. The lyrics are from www. elyrics****. net****. I present to you...**

**Never Be Replaced**

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_

_All the love we've made will never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_(x2)_

_I love you, yes I do_

_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

_until the end of time_

Draco and I were together ever since the Final Battle ended. Draco was a spy for the Order. I didn't know until he had shown up with Snape at the headquarters. During the time at the headquarters, he and I fell in love. But it wasn't until the end of the Final Battle that we confessed to each other. Everything went perfectly well until that fateful day.

**Flashback:**

_I was walking in Diagon Alley when I felt a pair of eyes following me around. I turned around and found a house elf of the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa Malfoy was cleared of her charges when Harry testified for her. She was allowed to keep the manor and some daily allowances from the ministry. Lucius Malfoy was given the Kiss. His health has deteriorated ever since. A year later, he died. The house elf said that his mistress wanted to see me. I remembered I was thinking, "what would she want with me?" The house elf apparated me to Malfoy Manor. When we arrived he led me to a garden. There sits Lady Malfoy, who was gracefully drinking her tea._

_"Mistress, I have brought Ms. Granger." Narcissa looked up at the sound of his voice._

_"Very well. You may leave." The house elf disapparated next to me. "Ms. Granger, come and sit down." I went over and sat across from her. "I guess you wanted to know why I have asked for you?"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy." she smiled at me._

_"Please, call me Narcissa."_

_"Narcissa. Then, please call me Hermione."_

_"Hermione." she drank her tea again. "As you have known that Draco's father has died over a year ago."_

_"Yes." I said quietly, not quite sure where she's going with this._

_"A few days earlier, an auror has presented me with his will." she drank her tea again. "And in it was stated that Draco can only inherit his inheritance by marrying a pureblood witch." I dropped my purse on the floor due to shock._

_"S-sorry." I bent down to pick up my purse. "Excuse me. I believe I have not heard you right. May you repeat what you've said earlier?" I can hear quite clearly, but I just didn't want to believe it._

_Narcissa put down her cup and grabbed both my hands gently. "Please stop seeing Draco for his sake." she whispered. She was practically begging me. "He can't inherit Lucius' inheritance if he doesn't marry a pureblood."_

_"I-I understand. I will see what I can do." I gently took her hands off mine. Even if she was old, her hands were smooth. It doesn't feel old at all. I got up to leave._

_"Please." she cried after me. I disapparated without responding._

**End of flashback.**

_From the day I met you I knew we'd be together_

_And now I know I wanna be with you forever_

_I wanna marry you and I wanna have your kids_

_Thinking never compare to the feelings of your kisses_

_I can say I'm truly happy to this day_

_You make me think that I could live my life like this everyday_

_There's never been a doubt in my mind_

_That I regret ever having you by my side_

_But if the day comes that I have to let you go_

_I think there's something I should probably let you know_

_That everyday that I spend with you_

_I will miss you cause I'm happy that I had you at all_

I spent a few days thinking about it. Draco and I have been through so much together. We've talked about marriage. We've talked about our future together. But I have to do what's best for him. I packed up all my belongings and waited for him to come home. He came home exactly at nine.

"Hermione." Draco was smiling very big with his arms held open to me. But I could not be held in those arms ever again. I held my palm up, stopping him. "What's wrong?" his expression tells me that he's concerned. But I could not see this expression from him ever again for what I am about to do. I accio'd the bags into the room. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I'm leaving." my heart was crumbling down as I said it. It crumbled even more when I saw his face.

"What?"

"I'm leaving here and breaking up with you."

"Why?" he choked out.

"I can't take it anymore. Everywhere we'd go reporters would follow. Being with you is suffocating." I have to be as harsh as I can to make him believe it.

"But you wouldn't care about that."

"I do care and our relationship is getting very boring."

"What do you mean?"

"I want excitement in my life, not routines. Everyday, you would come home from work, bid me good evening, go shower, and sleep. In the beginning, I thought I was satisfied. But the more I thought about it, the more I felt that this relationship can't go on."

"I promise I will bring you out to dinner every single night from now on." there was desperation in his voice.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? We can't repair this relationship anymore. Besides, I've already have someone more exciting than you'll ever be."

"What?" At that moment, Ron just 'pop' into the flat I shared with Draco.

"I've cheated on you with Ron, that's what." Ron walked to my side. He put an arm around me and kissed the side of my forehead. I watched Draco's expression turned from confusion to hurt to anger.

"How long?" he asked. He asked so quietly that I would've missed it if I hadn't strained my ear.

"Huh?"

"I said how long you guys have been together?!" he yelled.

"Four months." Ron said.

Draco chuckled before he broke down. "You've been with him four months only. We were together for two long years! Was our two years together meant nothing to you?"

"As I've said, our relationship had went down the drain over time. Goodbye, Draco." He went and grabbed my arm with such strength that I didn't even knew he had. I could feel the tears at the back of my eyes that were threatening to spill. I need to get out of here. Ron took his arm off mine, pushed him to the floor, and went between us. I wanted to help him up, but I restrained myself.

"Don't touch her, Malfoy." Ron disapparated us and my belongings out of the flat. As I left, I saw Draco, on the floor, hugging his knees, silently crying. I've never saw him cried before. Not even during his father's funeral. As we arrived at Ron's flat shared with Harry, I couldn't take it anymore. "Cry, Hermione. Cry it all out. It will help you feel better." There, I cried into Ron's chest well past midnight.

"Thanks, Ron, for your help."

"No problem. You know I'll be there for you when you need help. It'll be like helping a damsel in distress." we both chuckled. Harry came back and us three watched chick flicks while eating ice cream until four in the morning. I cried myself to sleep with Harry and Ron already sleeping beside me.

**17 years later:**

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited you mother's brains." Ron joked.

"Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" I turned in the direction they were looking at. I saw Draco with his wife, Astoria, and their son, Scorpius. They looked in our direction and nodded. We nodded back. Draco and I looked at each other a bit longer before smiling and turning back to our spouses . Throughout the years, I've doubted myself thinking, "Did I really made the right choice?" Now that I've seen the evidence, I'm relieved. Draco is happy with his family and I with mine. Although I loved Draco, I also love Ron. He's still in my heart. He can never be replaced. It's just that Ron held the bigger part now. I now can love Ron without guilt. The choice I made was for the best. I kissed Ron on the cheek.

"What's that for?!" he held his hand up to the cheek I've just kissed. His whole face was red.

"No particular reason. Thank you for loving me." I smiled.

"Ew! Mum and Dad are being lovey-dovey!" cried out Hugo. I held him to me and kissed all over his face while laughing. "Stop! Dad, help! Get Mum off me!" Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of the children just laugh.

"Who's being kissed now?" I chuckled.

_Baby I love you and I'll never let you go_

_But if I have to, boy I think that you should know_

_All the love we've made will never be erased_

_And I promise you that you will never be replaced_

_(x2)_

_I love you, yes I do_

_I'll be with you as long as you want me to_

_until the end of time_

**The End**

**Please Review, Kind Reader!**


End file.
